


That Couple

by sperrywink



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Leo comes home to Ray.





	That Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



> And I couldn't resist Leo and Ray, so here's another story. Happy New Year!

When Leo said he was going to stick around Earth-One for a while, Ray wasn’t surprised. Or well, rather, he was surprised since they hadn’t discussed it, but not for more than a second. Leo was always looking to do good, and it was obvious this Earth’s Leonard Snart had left some scars and hurts behind, some by dying and some by living. Of course, Leo would want to smooth them over. It wasn’t his fault, not really, but it was close enough he felt responsible.

Plus, there was Mick. Earth-One’s Mick was obviously hurting, and Ray knew how Leo had been about his own Mick. He would hate to see any Mick in that much pain. Maybe he couldn’t solve it, but maybe his presence could soothe it. He would at least want to try.

But, Leo always kept his promises, so if he promised to come home to Ray, he would. So, all Ray said was, “Okay,” with a half-mast smile. He understood, even if he would prefer they went home together.

And he knew by the way Leo kissed him and whispered, “Love you,” that Leo wasn’t abandoning him for a new and shiny world. So, he said, “I love you,” back and walked through the breach. 

He quickly hooked back up with the freedom fighter base, and got updated on the ramifications of their attack on the Nazi portal military installation. And then it was back to the grind of fighting and hiding, but this time without Leo. It was lonely.

So, when Leo turned back up _finally_ , Ray hugged the hell out of him, and asked, “Marry me?” into Leo’s shoulder. Leo stiffened, and for a wild second Ray thought Leo had come to say good-bye, so he hastily pulled back, but looking into Leo’s face, all he saw was joy. 

Leo said, “I’d be honored.”

“I don’t have a ring,” Ray said as he realized how impromptu the proposal was.

“We’ll get a matching set, and be that annoying couple everyone hates.”

With a hiccupping laugh, overcome by emotion, cause what the hell had he done? Ray said, “I have news for you, Leo. We’re already that couple.”

“Well now they can hate us more.”

And then Leo kissed him hard and deep, and Ray was ecstatic to have him back, and that euphoric feeling washed over him again. He wanted to shout it to the rooftops, propose again, and make love for hours. Since they were still in hiding, Ray said, “Come to bed. I’ve missed you.”

Leo just nodded and kissed him deeper for a second, before asking, “Where are you bunking?”

“Follow me.”

“Anywhere and everywhere.”

And Ray took his hand, and overcome with emotion, all he could say was “I love you.” And nothing else needed to be said for hours as Leo took him apart and put him together whole again, and then he did the same to Leo. They were one and the same, and as ever Leo&Ray.


End file.
